You Can't Run,You Can't Hide
by JMMchocoholic
Summary: Jesse is the daughter of Susannah Simon & a mystery man. Like mother like daughter, Jesse is a mediator just like her mother. Her mother who seems to be constantly running from something.
1. Chapter 1

Jesse Simon had to be the dumbest name on earth for a 16 year old girl. It wasn't Jesse short for Jessica; no it was Jesse short for Jesse. My mom, Susannah Simon, had named me after some guy she had been obsessing over for years. My mom, unlike other moms in California, didn't have a husband. So I not only had a guy's name but I had no father. If I did he wouldn't have been able to talk my mom out of giving me that name because if one thing is for certain, it's that you do not mess with my mom, unless you're her precious daughter.

"Jesse go get unpacked _now." _My mom practically yelled for the millionth time since we had arrived, not only in Carmel California, but at the house. This house was an old place where my mom used to live in when she was around my age. One major difference is that she couldn't drive back then and I can. I came fully equipped with knowledge from ten of the 50 United States. I and my mom had moved around a lot. Not staying somewhere for more then two years. She always said the same thing '_This time is the last time_' she promised but I knew my mom couldn't keep a promise any better then I could.

"_Fine_," was my reply before I stomped up the stairs. My mom had shown me my room which was absolutely disgusting to my eyes and asked me if I could do anything with it. And just like all the other places we had been I said _'I think I can manage'_. I would like to consider myself an artist. Sure sometimes I even pretended that I was famous. Although I had a bunch of older guys declaring they were my father to disturb my fantasy. One thing I hadn't understood was why my mother had bought such a big place when it was just the two of us.

Maybe it's about time you knew what the wonderful (not) Jesse Simon looked like. Well if there's one thing that is definite about my father it was that he had to be a total looker because there was no possible way that I could be the offspring an ugly parent. I know that, that is saying a lot but whoever my father was had to have a lot of self-confidence too, because I sure wasn't lackin' there. My mom was tough and I had gotten that from her...or I could've possibly gotten it from him, whoever 'he' was. I could easily pound my fist into one of those real-life Californian beach Barbie's noses and break it. I had done that a few times with some girls who had just gotten on my last nerve, and gotten suspended. I was also a great at drop-kicking, only without the drop. My hair was black and smooth and I had some very hot green eyes to go with my very hot tan. I was not tall but I wasn't short either. Guys asked me out, I suppose they had chosen to ignore the fact that I could seriously do some damage. There was also another unique thing about me, it was probably the only unique thing about me, and that was I could see/speak/touch the dead. Freaky I know but for the most part I had gotten over it. I hadn't told anyone, and despite my mom walking in on me talking to a ghost every once in a while she hadn't sent me to the loony bin. It was weird, definitely weird to see these people that were slightly glowing and dead and be able to smack them, break their necks and speak to them.

I was in my room not doing what my mom had asked me too--the only thing I had done since we got here was hook up the telephones seeing as my mom never even bothered to pick up the phone, or hook it up--when the phone rang. I jolted up off of my bed and answered it.

"_Ye_llow," I stretched the word trying to make it sound like anything but hello. I couldn't answer the phone like a normal person because 1.) I wasn't a normal person and 2.) I wasn't a normal person.

"_Jesse_?" The voice on the other line asked. I could tell it was my one and only best friend from New York, Lola. That's right I had a friend with the coolest name in the world. She was also a major hit with the guys seeing as she was absolutely irresistible, which is weird for me to say. Anyway I was so excited to hear from her.

"Lola _Dé gracias a Dios que pensó que usted no llamaría_!" I exclaimed in Spanish. My mom had forced me to learn the wonderful language and now I was quite fluent with it. For those of you who have no idea what I just said I will inform you_. 'Lola Thank God, I thought you would never call!_' is exactly what I said. Of course I had to translate that to Lola who had thought I said 'Lola Thank God I'm wearing a purple cow'. Lola was not educated in the Spanish language which is why I used it around her. Her confused face was so funny. She had gotten the Thank God part though, I had to give her props for that one.

_"Jesse I swear if you start trying to have a Spanish conversation with me I will be forced to kill you, or even worse hang up."_ Lola knew she wouldn't be able to kill me. She also knew that I would care if she hung up on me.

"Okay I'll stop, So are you ready to hear my _Teoría? _Sorry I mean--Are you ready to hear my theory?" I asked. This theory I was asking about was the theory of my mother and me. I mean my mom wasn't exactly the slutty type--I am not calling her slutty now-- she didn't even go out on dates. So I had developed a theory of how she became pregnant with me.

"No because, _Mi amigo de Idiota_, I would kind of like to be welcomed to your Cali Home first." Lola said not into the phone but to my face through my open bedroom door. I screamed and fell off of my bed pulling the covers off with me. I heard Lola laugh as I made a quick attempt to get the ugly pink blankets on my bed off of me before I got contaminated. I was so happy to see her that I ignored the fact that she had called me her idiot friend in perfect Spanish.

* * *

_Susannah's POV_

Maybe having Lola visit Jesse would be the perfect time to make my escape. I could tell them that I was going somewhere and that I'd be back in an hour or two. Jesse wouldn't ask questions. In fact I doubt she would even know I had said anything with Lola there to talk to her about recent boys she's dated. It was not even like I had a daughter. She didn't call me mom most of the time. She called me Suze because we had that mother/daughter relationship but in more of a friends way. I noticed she hadn't unpacked which she never did till the end of the week when we hadn't moved out yet.

_"Nombre de Dios _Susannah_" _I heard muttered after I yelled that I was going somewhere to the girls. I wasn't going out of the front door but the window of my new bedroom. "Just like old times," I heard as I whirled around. I saw that all too familiar face. My heart did that floppy thing and I grimaced. It was the hot face of Jesse, not my daughter, but Jesse de Silvia the ghost who had haunted my old bedroom--now my daughters bedroom-- when I was 16. It was weird because I sort of felt young again, not like I was old or anything but I sure as hell was _not_ 16. In fact I had aged surprisingly well. Nothing had really changed except that I was an inch or two taller but you couldn't really tell because I was wearing high heel boots. Designer of course.

"I--uh-- am just getting some stuff." I stuttered. Damn it! I knew he would never believe that load of bull I was giving him. I could even tell by his expression that he wasn't buying it. He folded his arms against his chest. He looked so stern and yet so hot. Well I was going to show him I could play his games just as well as he could. I folded my arms against my chest too.

"Any reason why you couldn't use the front door _querida_?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I eyed him wondering if he seriously cared about you escaping through your bedroom window.

"Come one, it is clearly more fun to go through the window." I pointed out as if he cared if it was more fun to go through a window then to go through the front door. He hadn't made such a big fuss in any of the other places I had lived. I mean it's not like he completely followed me everywhere. No he only appeared when I was either moving or I sort of needed a hug...or maybe even a kiss and when he was there he never even saw Jesse--my daughter-- which could be a potential problem with this house. He had never been there to see me make my great escapes through other windows. By now I was the climbing through a window expert. Jesse opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut up when he heard someone else call your name.

"Hey mom?" Jesse called out. One of the few times she actually used the word 'mom'. I quickly unfolded my arms and went to my closet as if I had just been taking my time picking out another outfit. Which wouldn't have been unusual. "Suze were you talking to someone?" She asked through my doorway. I looked at her and frowned. Just another simple lie would do the trick.

I shook my head "No, but I'm just about to go." I replied pretending that I was looking straight through Jessie's well built abs. "Is there anything you need when I'm out?" I asked. She looked at me straight through the cloud of air that was Jesse. She looked as if she was thinking hard about that. She shook her head.

_"Ningunas Gracias_" She replied shaking her head. What had I done? I had turned Jesse into a Spanish speaking monster that I couldn't understand. I must have looked pretty blank because she then informed me that it meant no thanks. I said okay and was on my way out of the house, sadly through the front door.

* * *

_Jesse's POV_

As soon as my mother was gone I made it quite clear that I could see ghost boy just like I could see any other person.

"Okay listen here_ hombre, _you cannot live in my _madres_ bedroom." I stated. He looked the slightest bit confused. But then he opened his mouth to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: None of the characters that Meg Cabot made up belong to me.**

* * *

Like I said he looked kind of confused at first. Then he smiled, showing his pearly whites. He was really more of a 'Ghost Man' then 'Ghost boy' but Ghost Boy sounded so much cooler. He was wearing a tux which was pretty strange. He actually looked quite good in it but he looked a bit too_ old_ for me. He looked more like was almost to his thirties. He didn't have a grey hair on his head, it was all black, and a bit longer then normal and he had this scar right above his eye that looked halfway cool. He was surprisingly trim, and fit for an older man.

"What is your name?" he asked obviously ignoring my demand for him to get out. Usually ghosts wondered out loud _'You can see me?'_ but this guy didn't. He was full of surprises. My mouth may have dropped open a little at hearing this but it was quickly shut when Ghost Boy laughed. My face felt slightly hotter then before.

"Like I'd tell you. You'll--" as soon as I was about to tell him off in some Spanish but I heard my name being called. Very loudly. Lola just had to ruin this moment for me. As soon as I told him that he wouldn't know my name Lola goes and starts calling it at the top of her lungs like this house is so big that she has to.

"Jesse the movie is starting!" She yelled from downstairs. I looked at the door as if she was standing there. If she were standing there though, I would've given her my 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' glare'. She would ignore it of course like she usually did, or she would ask me what was wrong, or if I was trying to fart. I yelled that I would 'be down in a sec' back to her. Her reply was 'I'm counting'.

"Listen buddy, if I see you in this house again, I'm going to have kick your ghost _extremo_**."** I pointed a finger at him making sure he understood very clearly. He just disappeared. I had the feeling that he wouldn't listen me, and that I would find him meandering around the house in the next couple of days. I sighed, I was tired and Ghost boy wasn't making my life any easier. I went downstairs and fell on the couch, laying my whole body across it, when Lola came in, a bowl of popcorn in one hand and some sodas in the other. Lola, in her New York life, was a waitress who sometimes had to cook due to cook the cook constantly feeling the need to run away and hide out for a while. It's true, when the _official _cook has enough money she just leaves a note on the door of the restaurant and takes off. Which is good for Lola because the 'chef' gets paid more then a waitress, and if it weren't for that Lola wouldn't know how to cook. Lola was actually really good at cooking.

_"No_ talking in Spanish. I hate not understanding anything you say to me." She declared sitting down.

_"¡Usted lo obtuvo_!" I exclaimed with a smile. She reached over and smacked the back my head. "Okay _amiga._ I'll quit." I lied. So maybe I wasn't going to fully stop talking in Spanish. She wasn't going to notice I was even speaking a different language once the movie started.

* * *

**_Suzannah's POV_**

I walked through the front door and was greeted to the sight of Jesse and her friend, Lola, asleep. Jessie was on the couch and Lola was reclined back in the leather recliner, her arm was hanging over the edge and her mouth was open. I wondered if she knew that she snored lightly in her sleep, or that she drooled the tiniest bit. I stuck my tongue out (in a grossed out manner) when I saw my daughter--my own flesh and blood-- lying on the couch with a wet puddle of drool on her pillow. I had only seen my brothers do something grosser then that but they weren't blood related so it didn't matter. Then I began to worry that maybe I did that in _my_ sleep. If I did then Jesse (the guy) was sure to see it and annoyingly note how 'cute' it was.

"Don't worry_ querida_ you don't drool in your sleep. Though you do have a habit of talking a little bit." Jesse (the guy) said startling me.

"Jesse," I exclaimed. It was then that I decided that I was going to call my daughter something different because having both Jesse's around was a bit confusing. Sometimes someone would call out her name and I'd look around to look for Jesse (the guy). "You have to stop doing that." I breathed. He smiled.

"Who is she?" he asked gesturing his head at my daughter. _His daughter_. I thought it was kind of pathetic that all of these years I couldn't even get the courage to tell him that he had a kid. It was also a bit pathetic that all these years and he didn't even notice her. I opened my mouth and shut it again. It failed to make any noise. I tried clearing my throat.

"I--uh--that's--she's"--I was stammering searching for the right way to say it. Which was funny because all of these years I had pictured telling him this, very calmly and coolly, but now I couldn't even remember all of those things that I had planned to say.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not sure if I really need to put a disclaimer on here seeing as it **is** a fanfiction site but just to be safe I'll do it anyway.

**Disclaimer**: The mediator story does not belong to me

Note: I'm sorry for the bad Spanish. I'm not the greatest.

* * *

"Susannah, just say it." He smiled softly. It was supposed to be encouraging but it made me stammer even more than I was before.

"She's--uh…" That'd when an idea hit me_. I should write it down_. So I ran into the kitchen and to the fridge. We always kept an eraser board on the fridge to remember things like appointments or write down calls or I had to leave to go somewhere on short notice. It was pretty handy

I shakily uncapped the eraser pen and jotted it down on the board. Then I hesitantly moved out of the way so that he could see it. I was pretty nervous. I mean who wouldn't be? I was telling Jesse after 16 years that he had a daughter. I was kind of afraid of what his reaction would be.

After he read it I could tell—by his hand quickly sifting through his hair—that he was pretty angry. I slid over and wiped my hand over it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded to know, keeping his voice calm and level.

I opened my mouth to answer his question. But I stopped.

* * *

_**Jessie's (Girls) POV**_

"I--I--" My mom stuttered. It's easy to tell, she's not very good under pressure.

"Yeah **Mom **why didn't you tell him?" I snapped. She looked completely miserable but I didn't care. My mom never told me that my father was alive...well sort of. Then I figured out that since he was a ghost that made him dead. But that still didn't change the fact that she never told me who my father was. Here I was imagining some romance novel idea and in actuality...well I still didn't know.

"Okay...let me say this."--she paused.--"I'm really sorry I never told either of you. I should have but I just didn't know how." I rolled my eyes. Her excuse for everything. Forgot to pick up the groceries--I didn't know. Forgot that I'm a vegetarian--I didn't know. You'd think she'd come up with something different every once and a while. But no.

"I think you need to explain. Because I'm kind of wondering how he...died." I hesitated. Sometimes ghosts got a little moody at the mention of their being dead. But apparently he didn't care.

"I'm not dead. _Yet_." He informed me.

"Oh. How is that possible?" I asked. I'd never met a person who was a ghost that wasn't dead. Sure some people were like 'no I'm not dead!! I can't be!! I'm too young.' but that was out of denial. And can you blame them?

"I'm in a coma." He stated.

"I didn't know that ghosts could be coma people too!" I exclaimed. This was news to me. Here I had been happily stereotyping ghosts as dead and it turns out that people who are in a coma-state can be ghosts too. That definitely made things more complicated.

"Not many. Some of the people who never wake up have already left their bodies to ascend to heaven." he paused. "Or hell." He added.

"That is if--" My mom started but the ghost man--AKA my dad--stopped her. "It exists..." She muttered under her breath. They obviously had different views in that area. My mom wasn't atheist or anything she just didn't know what she believed in. After all GOD **did** seem like a bit of a long stretch. Not that I didn't believe in him either. No sir-E. I was a firm believer. Of course I'm not the most dedicated person but still that doesn't change anything.

"Ah hermano. " He muttered. I jumped up at hearing Spanish. My almost native tongue.

"¿Usted habla español!?" I exclaimed. Finally someone who understood. He smiled and nodded. Then we proceeded to have a conversation in Spanish. My mother was beginning to look pissed because she didn't understand. She opened her mouth to yell at us when two things happened.

1.) My phone started ringing (my handy-dandy cell phone)

and

2.) Lola woke up.

The first thing I did was answer my phone (Wondering who would be calling this early. "Hola!" I greeted my regular greeting. Which was followed by a squeal of excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_**Note**_: I'm sorry if it starts to get crappy but that's how I roll. At first it's good but then it just goes straight downhill from there.

* * *

I screamed because it was my Boyfriend. My very cute Spanish speaking boyfriend. I'm very sorry but I have a thing for Spanish stuff (people). Plus, even though he doesn't speak too much English (he was a foreign exchange student) his accent just makes him so much hotter. And he's very thoughtful too. But I must warn you that I only ever talk to him in Spanish. So just to save you the trouble I'll already translate it for you.

"I wanted to call and give you some great news. Or great news to **me** anyway." He said. Just him saying that made me wanna go 'awwww you're so cute.' You might not get it but I was semi-in love with him. Everything about him was wonderful. Sorry for being cheesy and what-not but I've got it pretty bad. And that makes me say badly cheesy things.

"Really!? What?"

"My father took me on a business trip with him and it sounded familiar to me. And then I realized why. It was because that's where **you** told me you were going to be moving." He finished. I felt like squealing a little more again but I resisted the urge.

"Oh...and?"

"And I'm going to be able to see you before we leave!" He exclaimed. I could hear the happiness in his voice. But I was stuck in one of those moments where you hear great news but then don't exactly know what to say.

"Yay!" Was all I could come up with. I felt bad that I couldn't say anything better.

"Who is she talking to?" I heard my mother ask.

"Uh...let's see. She's speaking in 24/7 Spanish? Hmm...that could only mean that she's talking to her boyfriend Ciro." Lola informed my mother.

"Sear-O? That's a name?" She asked.

"Yup. Ciro Flores. F-E-H." Lola said again.

They were really distracting me from my talk.

"F-E-H? What's that?" My mom asked.

"Foreign exchange Hottie." I muttered. "Could you just shut it? Me and **SEAR**-o are having a very serious conversation." I snapped.

"Did I just hear my name?" Ciro asked.

* * *

_**Suze's POV**_

I looked at Lola.

"Eh. Whatever. She's pretty serious about Ciro." She stated without a care. "As long as she's happy I'm fine. And as long as he doesn't deal drugs--which I know he doesn't--or make her cry then I'm okay."

"They're still going out?" I asked. AS far as I was concerned they had broken up a while ago. "I thought they broke up?" I felt kind of stupid that I didn't know this about my own daughter.

"Are you kidding? The amazing couple Ciro and Jessica break up? No way? That's like having no sky. Or no sun. Or...or no oxygen." She stated melodramatically.

"Oxygen? So you'd die without them being together?" I asked a bit confused. Her analogies didn't make much sense. Not that they really ever had.

"Well...life would be much more depressing."

"I don't see how that's possible."

"Well with them it is."

"Hmmm...okay." I muttered and went back to pondering how this had all gone wrong. How had I not seen her sneaking up behind Jesse? Then I realized that if she could see and speak to Jesse that she was a mediator. Just like her mother. "And her name's not Jessica." I added. I was going to have a talk with her.

"I know but everybody calls her that."

"No way!" I gasped. Lola just nodded. "How can I not know this?" I questioned thinking I was a horrible mother.

"Well it's a perfectly reasonable mistake. I mean there are like a million Jesse's at our school--or her old school-- and she just got tired of having to turn whenever someone said that so everyone just called her Jessica and she was like 'whatever'."

"I see." I replied. Even though I didn't.

* * *

_**Jessie(Jessica)'s POV**_\

_Mom,_

_Me and Lola are going out to the beach. Probably meeting Ciro there_

_Love Jess_

P.S._ People really do call me Jessica._

That was the note I left for my mother. She'd be satisfied with it. Or at least I hoped. But it was her own fault for running off doing her mystery job and turning off her cell phone. Plus it was obvious enough.

"The beach is beautiful! I just love it! Why can't there be one in New York?" Lola asked as she sat down letting the water lap at her toes.

"I dunno." I was really busy thinking about my mom's ability which she kept secret from me and my own father. I wondered where he was. Not as a ghost but in actual flesh and bones.

"Hey look it's Ciro!" Lola yelled. I jolted straight up and looked around.

"Where? Where?"

"Right th--oh man I lost him." Lola sounded quite sad.

"Hello. Are you two new here?" A guy approached us. He was pretty good looking( he had an amazing body) and he definitely looked like a lifeguard.

"I'm new but she's just visiting." I informed him. I was completely uninterested while Lola preceded to twirl her hair in an annoyingly girlish way.

"Yeah. It's so nice here. I wish I could stay." She said quite dreamily. I almost gagged at the syrupy sound of her voice.

"I know how you feel. I'm just staying here for the summer with my mom and then I have to head back to New York with my dad." He said. "I'm Chad by the way."

"Nice to meet you Chad." We both said. And then Lola went off to talk to him.

"Hola Querida." I heard from behind me. Immediately I jumped up and spun around to face Ciro. I wasted no time in hugging him."I missed you." He said in English. Though with a heavy Spanish accent. _Awwwwww...so cute!!_went through my head.

"I missed you too!"

"You want to stay here?" He asked returning to Spanish.

"No."

"What about Lola?"

"She can walk." I said. But seeing the shocked look on his face I added that that was the way we had gotten here in the first place seeing as the house was so close by. Then we left.

"Did you hear about the school that burned down today?" He asked.

'Today? When?"

"Well about an hour or so ago."

This was shocking news for me.

"No I didn't. How did it burn down?"

"They said it was...uh... I don't know if I got it quite right but the news anchor said something about _'arson'. I think._"

"Oh wow...so would you like to watch a movie?"

** Later**

We were halfway through the movie when my mother walked in. "Oh hey Ciro. Hey _Jessica_." She tried out my new name. Well it wasn't new for me since kids had been calling me that since kindergarten but it was new for her.

"Hey Suze,' I greeted back. That's when the oven beeper went off signaling that our pizza was done and I jumped up to get it. After all I was starved.

"Where were you?" I asked my mom when I saw her in the middle of stabbing off a slice of pizza.

"Oh...you know out. Running errands." She lifted up the pizza to eat it showing off a horrible scrape and a giant, fat burn mark that was on her arm and freshly red.

"Is that a burn?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jessie's POV**

She didn't answer. She just gave me this look. It was a shady look. The kind that she had been giving my whole life. "Are you talking to yourself mom", I would ask and you can guarantee that I would get that look from her. She took another bite of her pizza, the look disappearing, and then she nodded her head as she chewed. I'm so glad I'm not worth words.

"What were you doing? Using a giant iron to iron your giant dress shirts?" I asked. She should probably get it checked out. It looked nasty and painful.

"I chompah chompy chomp chomp" That's what I heard. She was still chewing so it came out all garbled and not understandable.

"Mom...do you remember that rule you taught me when I was little about not talking with your mouth full?" I reminded her. Parents are such hypocrites. Mine is at least. She tells me never to dress up dogs in ridiculous outfits and then I'll see her dressing a pug in a tutu. Mothers just don't understand.

"Right. Sorry. I'm starving. And you still better not talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting." She said. Do you see what I mean?

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes I did...you just weren't listening." She pushed past me, chowing down on her pizza.

"I **was **but you were all happy crazy eating mom so I couldn't understand you."

"That's too bad." She ran up the stairs and disappeared.

What's up with that? Suze was being so dodgy. She had so many secrets. When did that happen? Not that we've ever told each other everything but still. I'd like to know why her whole arm is practically burned off. We had always told each other the important things.

Okay...so maybe we didn't. We **had** kept the fact that we could both see ghosts from each other. I'd say that that classifies as big information, but that could just be me? Clearly I have a different opinion from my mother who doesn't think that telling her daughter who her father is, is important to her life.

"Hey," I heard from behind me. It scared me. Why wouldn't it? All of a sudden a strange and magical voice appears from behind me. Of course I would be scared. After I jumped about ten feet in the air and turned around, shaking like a scared little bunny. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." It's Jesse. In other words it's my ghost daddy in a coma.

"Uh..it's all right," I was sensing a little awkwardness in the air. Note to self: When meeting your father for the first time, make sure you have topics on hand to discuss, or at least a whole life of knowing that said father.

"So..." Woah...The awkward levels in the room were off the charts. "Who's that?" He pointed in the living room at Ciro who was sitting on the couch.

"Are you coming Jess?" Ciro called out. I made eye contact with him briefly and told him I'd be out in a minute.

"That's my boyfriend from New York." I whispered. I glanced over at him, making sure he was all safe and didn't expect that I was talking to a ghost. Yup. He definitely didn't suspect anything.

"Long distance relationship. **Long** distance."

"Yeah...well this coming from a guy almost dead in a coma who's in love with my mom. That's a pretty long distant."

"I can come in any time I want to though. Almost. Plus it'd only be long distant if she couldn't see me."

"Woah...almost? What do you mean almost?" It seems like there's always a catch.

"Suze didn't tell you?" He asked. He looked a little sad and annoyed. He had a right because that's exactly how my mom feels, and also that's how I would have felt if I just found out that I had a daughter after pretty much seventeen years. Okay so it's more like barely sixteen but I'm still a junior in high school! I'm just really young. While everyone else has their birthday this year mine will be next year in February.

"Tell me what?" I was too curious to remind him that my mother wasn't exactly the kind of person who likes to tell me anything at all.

"My soul...is fading." He stated. Woah.


End file.
